The Darkening Hour
by loob88
Summary: A prophecy from Starclan has failed. A new cat has been chosen to recieve a new prophecy, but he is only a kittypet. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Whitestar

Deputy: Tigerstripe

Medicine Cat: Redcloud

_Apprentice Reedpaw_

Apprentices:

Ivypaw

Foxpaw

Cedarpaw

Crowpaw

Reedpaw

Warriors:

Volefoot

_Apprentice Crowpaw_

Dapplefur

_Apprentice Foxpaw_

Rainspring

_Apprentice Cedarpaw_

Silverpetal

_Apprentice Ivypaw_

Queens:

Mothflight

Kits:

Blossomkit

Goldenkit

Bramblekit

Elders:

None

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Snakestar

Deputy: Mouseheart

Medicine cat: Mintpoppy

_Apprentice Ravenpaw_

Apprentice:

Ravenpaw

Leechpaw

Warriors:

Sandfur

Spottedfoot

Queens:

Streamreed

Kits:

Blackkit

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Mudstar

Deputy: Hawktalon

Medicine cat: Volestep

Apprentices:

None

Warriors:

Darkfur

Patchfur

Stonefoot

Greytail

Queens:

None

Kits:

None

Elders:

None

WINDCLAN

Leader: Nightstar

Deputy: Bluelake

Medicine cat: Daisypetal

Apprentices: Lichenpaw

Warriors:

Leopardclaw

_Apprentice Lichenpaw_

Lionfur

Queens:

None

Kits:

None

Elders:

None

PROLOGUE

All was quiet, and the light of Silverpelt shone strong in the pitch black night. Starclan was having a meeting.

"Which cats are we to tell the prophecy to?" The ginger tom asked.

"I have made _my_ choice, Firestar. She has recently benn made a warrior, and she is strong. She is not soft and pathetic, like the other cats which remain in Riverclan." The lean she-cat spat back, anger filling every part of her.

"Leopardstar, you are being overly optimistic of her when you picked her. As you said, she has only recently been made a warrior. She has half the experience of the others. Why do you have so much faith in her?" A white cat with jet-black paws joined in.

"I have faith in her because she is the only member of my clan who could possibly survive the prophecy journey! The other two are practically elders. I am only keeping them on as warriors because their sight and hearing hasn't failed yet. Riverclan has not been spared the effects of the drought, Blackstar." Leopardstar retorted.

"Bitter as always, Leopardstar. I agree with your choice. I have made my choice as well. Even though he is only an apprentice, he is the only one in our clan who is strong enough to battle through. Do you agree?" Onestar, another cat, spoke calmly as he made his decision. Several mews of agreement rose from the crowd. Leopardstar just glared.

"I think my choice will be most pleasing. I have chosen this apprentice because she is brave and strong." Firestar mewed coolly. A rousing chorus of agreement came. Finally, Blackstar made his choice.

"A brave cat, a wonderful cat." He mewed. He wanted a chorus of approval, but the cats just shifted awkwardly. It was going to be tough.


	2. 3 years on

Brownie scampered across the wet grass, taking in all the scents. He looked aroud the border of the garden. White fences as far as the eye could see.

_Probably to keep dogs at bay_. He thought. Peering through a small hole in one of the fence panels, he could see a small mouse darting through the grass. He sprang over the fence and leapt at the mouse. It darted out of his paws and deeper into the woods.

"Well done, young one. I did not think a kittypet would have the nerve to leap at a mouse out of his twoleg nest." An unfamiliar voice purred from behind. Brownie turned around.

"Who are you?" He asked. He could now see the unfamiliar cat. He was ginger, with a glittering halo of light surrounding him.

"I am Firestar. I am a resident of Starclan, a clan where all of the good cats from the four clans go." Firestar explained.

"Four clans?" Brownie questioned.

"Well, in the deepest part of the woods, there are four clans. Shadowclan, Windclan, Thunderclan and Riverclan. I was from Thunderclan. But enough about the history of the clans. All four clans need your help. Two cats will meet you here at sunhigh tomorrow and they will take you to Thunderclan, to be formally apprenticed by the leader Whitestar. These cats will be visited in a dream by me. Their names will be Silverpetal and Rainspring. You are the only hope for the four clans." Firestar mewed, and began to fade. Brownie knew at that moment he was dreaming. Dreaming out his fate.


End file.
